Rough Day
by Darkangelfariy
Summary: A rough day at work leads to more. This does have lemons in it so if you don't like them don't read it. Thalia and Artemis paring! Rated M for explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story that just had lemons in them. Little nervous but eh don't really care. It's all human! This is a Thalia and Artemis lemon story so if you don't like stop here and leave my story! But if you wanna read it then come on! Here is the first Chapter of Rough Day! Oh all in Thalia's point of view unless it switches, then I'll tell you guys.**

**I don't own anything! All rights to Rick Riordan! **

Rough Day

I was sitting on the couch when I heard the front door open. I turned to see my beautiful girlfriend walking through the door. I smiled and made my way to her. "Hey baby. Had fun at work?" She didn't answer me. She just walked over to me and picked me up. She started walking into the kitchen and she grabbed the chocolate syrup. I giggled and kissed her neck. "Come on baby. I wanna play. It's been so lonely without you. I had to play all by myself." She growled and threw me on the table. I moaned at the rough treatment she was giving me. She straddled my waist and leaned down and kissed me. It started off sweet but quickly turn hard and rough. She took my shirt off and looked down at my bare chest. "No bra today?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I blushed and nodded. She leaned down and took my right nipple in her mouth and sucked. "Mmm. Baby more." I moaned. She bit down hard on my nipple making me scream out. She laughed a little and as she sucking on one boob, she started kneading the other. I gasped out and started bucking my hips against hers. Artemis moaned out as my covered pussy rubbed against hers. She trailed her free hand down my stomach and hips till she got to the top of my shorts. She unbuttoned them and pulled them down along with my black lace panties. She slowly rubbed my clit and I bucked my hips hard against her finger. She stopped sucking and rubbing my boobs and slid her faced down until it was level with my pussy. She gave my clit a little lick. I screamed and almost shot off the table. "Mmm. We can't have you all over the place." She pulled her bag over and pulled out some rope, a piece of fabric, and a double sided dildo. Artemis tied the piece of fabric around my mouth and gagged me. Next, she tied my arms and legs to each side of the table, spreading my body apart. She smiled an evil grin at me and poured some chocolate syrup all over my chest, stomach, and thighs. I shivered, thinking about her tongue licking my body. But she didn't lick my body. I have her a questioning look. She grabbed the dildo and slid it into her pussy. She moaned out in pleasure. She started sliding it in and out fast, humping it slightly. I started to struggle against the bonds. She stopped fucking herself and slid the other end into my wet pussy. She ripped the gag off my and slammed into my hard. She started ramming into me fast and hard. I screamed out and arched my back. She laughed and untied my left leg and pulled it over her shoulder. I cried out as she hit my g-spot over and over again. She leaned down and started licking the syrup off my chest. "Artemis!" I couldn't stop screaming and moaning. "Fuck baby. You feel so good!" I couldn't speak. It felt so good. I could only lay there as my girlfriend pounded into me. Suddenly, I felt my orgasm coming. "Oh shit Artemis! I'm gonna cum! Fuck. Make me your bitch!" I arched my back all the way off the table and screamed my baby's name. "ARTEMIS!" I squirted my cum all over the dildo and Artemis's thighs. I sighed and relaxed. "Hey, I didn't cum yet." I laughed at that. "To bad, I'm too tired now. How about after a little nap?" Then I'll have you cumming all over me." I winked at her. She thought this over and sighed. "Ok baby. As long as you're happy and you make me cum later." She untied me and picked me up bridal style and walked to the bedroom. She laid my on the bed and snuggled next to me. "I love you Artemis." I whispered. She kissed me, "I love you too Thalia." I relaxed into he arms and let sleep take over.

**So whatca think about this? Loved it? Hated it? Don't really care if you do or don't. :p R and R! There will be more chapters with lemons in them so get ready ;). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Back people with another Chapter in Rough Day. This does contain lemons between Artemis and Thalia soo.. if you don't like it then don't read. I don't own anything! All rights to Rick Riordan! **

Good Morning

I woke up from a very nice dream with my lovely girlfriend's pussy above my face. I looked up into her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "I want you to make me cum baby. I want you so bad." I smiled and leaned up. Kissing and sucking her thighs all around her pussy but not actually touching her sweet spot at all. I wanna make Artemis whine and beg for my tongue and fingers inside her. After about 3 minutes of me slowly torturing her, she finally snapped. "Please baby! I wanna ride your face till I cum over and over again! Please!" With that I finally slid my tongue into her wet, slippery core. Artemis moaned out, bucking her hips wild against my face. I grabbed her hips, making her stop wiggling all over the place. I slowly slid my tongue in and out of her pussy. Then I started pulling her hips down in time of my tiny thrusts, making her ride my face. I sped up, going as fast as my body would let me and now Artemis was on riding my face like she was some whore. "Mmm." I moaned, sending some vibrations up her pussy through her whole body. She screamed as she came. Her juices started to pour out of her pussy hole. I got some on my mouth but there was so much. Some spilled over the side and got all over my face and bed. She fell slightly off me and landed by my side. I giggled and pulled her close. "Have fun baby?" I asked her. I looked over and she looked sleepy. "Aww. Go to bed baby. You look so sleepy." I laughed. She nodded and rolled more into my side, resting her head on my boobs and fell asleep. I sighed and closed my eyes as sleep took over.

**Sooo? How was it? R and R! I promise ill update soon and make the chapters longer. **


End file.
